Short Fuse
by Hatsuharu Miku
Summary: Joey's thisty while watching a duel, so he decides to drink a bottle of bubble tea sitting on the counter. Too bad, because if he was paying attention he would have realized it wasn't there before. R


Formally 'Baby's Day Out', revamped as promised. Read and Review. As promised I fixed the first chapter up and I expect some reviews this time. This chapter has slight swearing.

Also check out my other story Who Am I.

* * *

Short Fuse

Chapter 1: Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble

It was late in the afternoon and the gang was gathered at the Kami Game Shop playing duel monsters. Well, Yami and Bakura were playing duel monsters while everyone else watched.

They were so engrossed in the game they didn't notice a bottle of bubble tea randomly appear on the table behind them or the door to the game shop open and close.

One would think Yugi or Ryou would notice something odd or an evil present but sadly they too were distracted by a childrens card game being played by their darker halves.

Joey ever the bottom-less-pit was not distracted enough to forgo food for an entire game so he followed his nose which happened to lead him straight to the bubble tea.

Not bothering to ask who, what, or even why the bubble tea was here on the table he went to gulp down each and every last drop not knowing what lay ahead.

Licking his lips dry, he then tossed the bottle of bubble tea in the trash and went back to watching Yami and Bakura play duel monsters. Though from the looks of it, Yami was currently winning and Bakura; well you get the picture.

At the end, Yami won and Ryou and Honda had to hold back a very pissed off Bakura from killing his former Egyptian pharaoh with a very sharp and pointy millennium rod curtsy of a very psychotic Marik and Malik.

Ryou and Yugi quickly exchanged looks both mouthing, _Thank Ra it wasn't a shadow game_.

Everyone was too busy making sure that Bakura and Yami stayed at different ends of the game shop to notice Joey clutching his abdomen and whimper until Malik clutched his arm and sat him down on the couch.

"Joey, are you alright?" Came a very concerned Yugi, quickly sitting on the other side of Joey while Anzu felt his forehead for a fever.

"...Nnngh, Joey gasped out clutching his stomach tighter and rolling into himself to relieve some pain.

It felt like his insides were trying to explode as he started taking in bigger breaths, trying very hard to not to cry. Everything felt like it was tightening up into small little knots as he bit his lips. Sweat now pouring from his body.

"I think we should call an ambulance or something." Ryou got up and went to grab the phone to begin dialing 911.

Whimpering, Joey shook his head. Tears were falling from his closed eyes as he clutched tighter and tighter. Malik and Yugi holding him and trying to comfort him. Yami and Bakura actually pushing their fight behind them to look a Joey and figure out what was wrong.

Ryou unsure of what to do at this point stopped and hung up the phone.

"Can you tell us what's wrong, we wont be able to help unless we know." Yami began as he watched his friend rock back and forth.

"My-uh-stom-ACH-huurt-s...feels-like-ripp...ing...inside." Joey gasped out as he continued to whimper and clutch his stomach.

"Did you eat anything bad, like soured milk maybe your having trouble digesting it." Anzu began as she too began to feel bad and tried to figure out what was wrong with her friend.

"Ahhh...I...JUST...D-R-ANK the bubble tea...left out on the table."

Everyone who wasn't watching or holding Joey began to look for the bubble tea Joey mentioned as he began breathing faster and harder while shaking and sweating. Bakura found it in the garbage and placed it on the table where everyone could see it.

Not knowing what to do, Yugi spoke "Joey where did you get this, I didn't have anything lying around." Honda quickly swiped it and looked inside hoping to find the answer to where it came from. Not finding anything, he quickly tossed it to Yugi who then looked it over stopping short when he found initials at the bottom.

They were all to familiar with the initials printed on the cup. K.C. Kaiba Corporation. Yugi glared at the cup as Yami swiped it and took one look.

He swore then proceeded to throw the cup back into the garbage and head for the door. Bakura and Marik not wanting to be out-down followed suit.

Yami didn't seem to mind this and one last look at his friend he quickly stormed out of the Kami Game Shop with the other two yamis by his side heading straight to the bearer of their problems.

Kaiba Corporation.

What seemed like seconds later. Joey in immense pain proceeded to pass out. Leaving a panicked Ryou, Malik, Honda, and Anzu.

Yugi then began to cry and hold his best friend tighter than before rocking him back and forth. No longer able to hold it in any longer. He began shaking and trying to wake Joey up.

"Joey, c'mon wake up...P-L-E-A-S-E, PLEASE, PLEASE." Yugi was pulled away from Joey by a silent and teary eyed Ryou. Pressing his fingers to his lips and pointing behind him, Yugi saw Anzu weeping and clutching Honda's jacket as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her while he himself seemed to be having trouble with the situation.

Yugi nodded in understanding and stepped away from his friends. Hoping Yami would come back with answers and maybe a reason to why Joey was in pain.

He hoped that Kaiba wasn't involved but right now, it seemed out of the question. Somehow, the cup was planted in the Kami Game Shop. But for what and who? Was it even meant for Joey, or perhaps Yami or himself. Or maybe they were meant to split the drink.

He wasn't so sure. But Yami, Bakura, and Marik would bring them answers. They just had to wait and see.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Kaiba and the yamis showed up. Kaiba looking a little pissed and manhandled walked straight to the couch and looked down.

Studying 'Joey' for some time, he quickly looked back up and proceeded to walk out the shop. But was blocked by a very angry and glaring Yami.

Snorting Kaiba quickly went to push his way through when Yugi spoke up, "What did you do to Joey."

Kaiba turned back around and crossed his arms over his chest trying not laugh. "This is a joke right, I mean I can understand Yami and your little idiot friends wanting to duel me. But seriously, do you think I'm stupid enough to think that THING laying on the couch is Joey, then you must have issues bigger than I imagined. Seriously stop smoking what ever shit you have because it's fucked up your minds worst than the heart of the cards bullshit friendship girl likes to preach."

"Also, I'm far from one of your idiotic friends, so don't think you can blame me with weird shit every time it happens." Running his hands through his hair Seto proceeded to head out the game shop again, but was once again haulted by someone.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What do you want now?" Yugi grabbed his arm and pushed him into a chair.

"You did something to Joey, and I demand you to fix him." Kaiba then began to laugh and Yugi scoffed.

"Honestly, the mutt decides to do something stupid and I'm to blame. It's called put a muzzle on him or get him neutered. I don't see how I'm to blame for that thing on the couch. I know how to wear a condom."

Thinking and not fulling understanding why Kaiba wouldn't tell them what was going on with Joey, Yami quickly went to check on Joey and paled.

In Joey's place was a soft haired chocolate eyed baby who was beginning to whimper from loss of clothes so he quickly picked him up and put his jacket around him.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by anyone, and now everyone's eyes were on the object in Yami's arms.

"Yami...why do you have a baby in your arms." Yugi gasped.

Ryou somewhat understanding what was going on proceeded to tear through the coach seeming in search of something but not yet finding it.

Yami and Ryou then began to voice their thoughts, _I think that baby IS JOEY!_

The baby in question began to let out a wail so loud, birds flew out of trees.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Also letting you know this fiction was inspired by the fabulous authors of fanfiction. Keep the inspiration going!


End file.
